


Works for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantic if you squint, Species swap au, their names are swapped too im not sure how well that scans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moomin has a question.





	Works for Me

“Hey, Snufkin,” said Moomin around his pipe. “Just what do you do all winter, anyway?”

Snufkin looked at him. Moomin held dutifully to his fishing rod but was now gazing at Snufkin from the side. Snufkin shrugged.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Moomin glanced away momentarily to tap away the burnt contents of his pipe. “You’ll bother the fish that way,” Snufkin warned.

“I only mean that many a Snufkin would be fixing to leave soon. Or have you learned to hibernate somehow?”

“I suppose I like a good nap now and again.” Snufkin stared over the horizon. “When Mymblemama lets me, though, I usually come down to spend time with Too-Ticky.”

“Too-Ticky,” Moomin repeated with interest, “and what then?”

“Then we do whatever we can think needs doing,” said Snufkin, “It’s a lot more chores than you might think. Mostly, I like to help her go fishing under the ice and tell stories over soup…” Snufkin trailed off as something tugged at Moomin’s line. Moomin struggled with it for one moment, two moments, three, and his shoulders sloped as the creature broke free with a final splash.

“What a fight,” Snufkin put in.

“I could have had it,” Moomin replied breathlessly, reeling the line in, “some things just aren’t worth so much effort… perhaps next time, I’ll wait for you and Too-Ticky for a job like this.

“Well, first you’d have to stay for the winter,” Snufkin half-joked. Moomin did not respond to that; Snufkin had not expected him to. Though, with all that said, Snufkin decided he was curious now, as well. “What about you, Moomin, what do you do if not curl up in your tent for the winter?”

“Go wherever the spring takes me,” Moomin said simply, “all the way back to Mymblevalley.”

“And?”

“And… nothing you’ve never seen me do, really.” Moomin cleared his throat. “It’s just nice to do things alone sometimes.”

“So why did you ever start doing that? If it were me, I think I’d like to be able to sleep the winter away. But then, maybe I wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with Too-Ticky…” Snufkin paused. “Or, have you ever hibernated at all?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t be saying that if you were me, Snufkin,” said Moomin with a smile.

“I’m sure I would!” Snufkin insisted. There were few things he could think of that would be better than sleeping through Snufkin’s absence. Also, he just really liked to sleep.

“Yes, well, I’ve always been a part of the outside, Snufkin, a part of the spring. It just makes sense not to shy away from it. And how about you, anyway, what makes a Snufkin so inclined to stay in one place the way you do?”

“A fraidy-cat of a Joxterpapa, perhaps,” Snufkin chuckled, “and raspberry jam. Lots and lots of it.”

“That’s certainly enticing,” Moomin said, lowering his line back into the water. “not enough for me, though, I’m afraid. I’m not sure I’ll ever really understand you, Snufkin.”

“Same to you. Perhaps we don’t need to understand, though.”

“Perhaps,” Moomin replied. He leaned over slightly to get a better look at the river and left it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to this site. I meant to make this a little piece about pining, but that didn't end up coming through like I wanted. I had fun writing this, though, so I hope it's alright!


End file.
